Confusion: Rikku's Side
by Changed to avoid recognition
Summary: I've decided to go another route and do a two-part story showing the relationship between Gippal and Rikku. It points out how love can be found with those around you, even if you don't want it to happen. (RikkuGippal)


Hey, good to see you. Nice to know that you want to read my story. Oh, and that you're literate. I mean, that's cool, too.

This story is called Confusion, and it's written in two parts. The one you're reading right now is Rikku's Side, and the corresponding part is Gippal's Side. The story takes place at a machine workbench in Djose, as Rikku and Gippal collaborate on a repair project. Each side is told from the viewpoint of their respective character, with both parts showing the trail along different points of their oh-so-fun love/hate relationship...in their own little way, of course. It moves fast, but then again, love moves dizzyingly quick itself.

So, enjoy the story. I'm done babbling.

-JB

-

Look at him.

Just look at him! That smug little grin, that know-it-all attitude, that cocky voice of his...ooh, I just hate him! Just my luck that I get stuck working with him.

Ever since we met he's been this way, and it's not like he's showing any signs of letting up. And they call _me_ immature! Come on...he's leader of an entire faction, and he still won't give up that personality. Of course, it looks like he only does it around me, so maybe he's just doing it to piss me off. Meanie...hey, stay on your side of the bench! These are my bolts, get your own.

I just wish he'd stop staring at me, you know? It's seriously creeping me out. He hasn't taken his eyes off me in what seems like forever. Just keep your mind on your own business already, Gippal, it's freaking me out and it's dangerous to boot. See? You just cut yourself. Idiot.

What is it about that look that makes my skin crawl? Maybe it's the _way_ he looks at me. Piercing me with that gaze, that intensity, those deep, endless, gorgeous green eyes...eye. He tells everyone he lost the other one in a courageous battle with Sin, but he just got kicked in the face by a chocobo. Loser.

Even if he only has one eye, I guess he's still alright. Okay, maybe a little more than alright. Sure, he's cute...and fun...and a total heartthrob...but that's just not me. Well, maybe it's a _little_ bit me.

...Alright, alright! I've got a teeny little crush on him. What's the big deal? I mean, plenty of girls have stupid little crushes. Besides, it's not like it's full-blown love. Just don't tell Yunie. I'd hate to get the reputation of being one of those girls who writes some guy's name in their diary over and over and saves a pen because he chewed on it a little bit. That's not me, either. Yeah, I think about him a lot, but I just thought it was because I was...I don't know, _confused._

What? It's true! That guy sends so many mixed signals, it's not even funny. He pushes me around, then he's really kind. He makes fun of me, then tells me how great I am. He treats me like a kid, then he treats me like a queen. What's up with him? It's like some kind of game for him!

Ohhhh...he's looking at me again. Cut it out, already! You're making me blush. Maybe if I pretend I didn't see him...yeah, yeah, just go back to work. Pretend you never saw it. Don't let him know! Keep the enemy in the dark! Wait...what?

Okay, this is _so_ not me. Maybe it is a little more than a stupid crush, if it's making me act like this. I don't see how it could be, though. Consider the facts. A bit of a pest, and _really_ arrogant. Well...it's not _that_ bad, I guess. He gets on my nerves, between the teasing and the "Cid's Girl" all the time, but I like him anyways...what does that say about me? Wow, now I _really_ don't want Yunie to know. Or Pops. Ooh, Pops would _kill_ him! Yeah, it makes for great blackmail, but a dead boyfriend does no one any good.

...Hold it.

What did I just say?

I _know_ I didn't just say that.

Rikku, girl, watch your mouth. It's gonna get you hurt some day. Seriously, though...boyfriend? Is there something my brain's not telling me? Why did I say that? It's not like I'm harboring any deep, meaningful, lustful longing towards Gippal. Am I? I can't. No way, not Gippal. Gippal annoys me, Gippal makes me angry, Gippal makes me agitated, Gippal makes me...makes me...he...he's just...

Hoo, boy.

Okay, take a deep breath. Concentrate. Look at him again. Any buried feelings welling up inside you? Aside from that torturous pining from deep within your soul. Ignore that. Unless...do I really have to admit it? No way... but...it's true. It's gotta be true.

_I love Gippal._

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. But at the same time...ohhh, _yes_. Look at him! Golden, godly skin. Cute, ruffled-up hair. Adorably cocky smirk with a personality to match. And then, in total contrast, he can be so responsible and serious when it really matters. Oh, Gippal...how did I not see it before? All through our childhood, there were signs all over the place. And maybe...just maybe, you feel the same way! Who can tell, but still...gah! Stop thinking, Rikku! Wake up! This isn't how you act! This isn't the Rikku we know and love! She is gone, she is out, she has _left the hotel_! Snap back to normal, kid, come on! You're gonna let a silly little boy do this to you? No way, no one's gonna tame this wild horse! Yeah! Yeah...ye...yeah...oh, no. Great...I've completely _lost it_.

...Ohh, you're looking at me again. The blood is rushing to my face, it's so embarrassing. This doesn't feel like me at all, but it still feels so right. You just keep looking at me with that beautiful stare, that shining smile...and you're talking to me, even. The words flow endlessly out of your mouth. I don't even know what they're about. Who knows what you're saying, as long as you're speaking. What am _I_ saying? I know it feels strange, but I guess I should admit it sometime. Gippal...you just keep talking, but I can't hear a word of it. You could be asking me to marry you and I wouldn't know it. Just say you feel the same way, say it's all right, same I'm not crazy, say _something!_

"...screwdriver."

Huh? What? Screwdriver?

"Could you pass me the screwdriver?"

Oh...sure.

Anything for you.


End file.
